gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
True Colors
True Colors est une chanson enregistrée par Cindy Lauper pour son album du même nom. Cette chanson marque le vrai premier solo de Tina Cohen-Chang, qui n'avait jusqu' alors pu être entendu que brièvement lors de I Kissed A Girl et Tonight. Cette chanson est chanté à la fin de l'épisode De la poudre aux cheveux, dans l'auditorium. Charts Paroles Tina : You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged Oh I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all And the darkness inside you Can make you feel so small New Directions : But I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow Tina : Show me a smile then, Don't be unhappy, can't remember When I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bear You call me up Because you know I'll be there New Directions : And I'll see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors True colors are beautiful like a rainbow Tina : Can't remember When I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy And you've taken all you can bear You call me up (call me up) Because you know I'll be there New Directions : And I'll see your true colors Shining through (I'll see you shining throug) I see your true colors And that's why I love you (that's why I love you) So don't be afraid to let them show Your true colors, true colors And I'll see your true colors Shining through (yeah) I see your true colors And that's why I love you So don't be afraid (afraid) to let them show Your true colors True colors Tina : True colors are beautiful, Like a rainbow Traduction Tina : Toi aux yeux tristes Ne te décourage pas Oh je me rend compte Que c'est difficile Dans un monde plein de gens Que tu peux perdre de vue Et l'obscurité, dans ton for intérieur Te donne l'impression d'être si petite New Directions : Mais je vois tes vraies couleurs Qui brillent à travers toi Je vois tes vraies couleurs Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Alors n'aie pas peur de les laisser les montrer Tes vraies couleurs Les vraies couleurs sont belles Comme un arc-en-ciel Tina : Montre-moi ensuite un sourire Ne sois pas malheureuse, je ne me souviens pas De la dernière fois que je t'ai vue sourire Si ce monde te rend folle Et que tu a encaissé tout ce que tu pouvais supporter Tu peux m'appeler Car tu sais que je serai toujours là New Directions : Mais je vois tes vraies couleurs Qui brillent à travers toi Je vois tes vraies couleurs Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Alors n'aie pas peur de les laisser les montrer Tes vraies couleurs Les vraies couleurs sont belles Comme un arc-en-ciel Tina : Je ne me souviens pas De la derniere fois que je t'ai vu rire Si ce monde te rend folle Et que tu as enduré tout ce que tu pouvais supporter Tu peux m'appeler Car tu sais que je serai toujours là New Directions : Et je verrai tes vraies couleurs Qui brillent à travers toi Je vois tes vraies couleurs Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Alors n'aie pas peur de les laisser les montrer Tes vraies couleurs Vraies couleurs, vraies couleurs Car quelque chose brille à travers toi Je vois tes vraies couleurs Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime Alors n'aie pas peur de les laisser les montrer Tina : Tes vraies couleurs, Comme un arc-en-ciel Videos thumb|250px|left|Glee Cast Versionthumb|250px|right|Glee Version Tv Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:New Directions